Sweet Things Become Addict
by XiaLu BlackPearl
Summary: Xi Luhan, seorang yeoja yang begitu terobsesi dengan permen dan cokelat kini beralih menjadi terobsesi dengan bibir Sehun. Dan Sehun memiliki rencana aneh lainnya. Apa itu? Bad Summary. GS! Hunhan. RnR?


**Sweet Things Become Addict**

**By. XiaLu_BlackPearl**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, GS**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Cast :**

**Oh Se Hun ~ EXO**

**Xi Lu Han ~ EXO**

**Pairing : Hunhan tentu saja x)**

**Disclaimer : Plot milik author, Sehun dan Luhan milik sment dan keluarganya. Bila ada kesamaan plot mohon di maafkan karena author sama sekali ga bermaksud untuk plagiat x(**

**Summary :**

**Xi Luhan, seorang yeoja yang begitu terobsesi dengan permen dan cokelat kini beralih menjadi terobsesi dengan bibir Sehun. Dan Sehun memiliki rencana aneh lainnya. Apa itu? Bad Summary.**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, ada sedikit adegan yang tidak senonoh(?).**

**~Story Begin~**

" Sehunnie, permen ini begitu manis. Ah! Cokelat ini juga manis," seru Luhan senang sambil memperlihatkan seluruh permen dan cokelatnya dengan bangga ke hadapan Sehun. " Inilah alasan mengapa aku begitu menyukai permen dan cokelat!" serunya lagi.

" Ne.. Ne.. Aku tahu," balas Sehun seraya tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu bahwa Yeojachingunya itu begitu tergila - gila dengan segala macam manisan sejenis permen dan cokelat. Awalnya Sehun begitu melarang Luhan yang terus - terusan memakan manisan karena itu dapat merusak giginya, namun Luhan begitu keras kepala dan menyangkal bahwa dirinya tidak pernah mengalami masalah pada giginya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun pasrah dengan keputusan Luhan, dan dia sudah biasa mendengar celotehan Luhan tentang permen dan cokelatnya. Termasuk kalimat yang diutarakan Luhan setelah ini.

" Sehunnie, sepertinya aku ingin menikah saja dengan cokelat atau permen juga tak masalah. Sehunnie pasti tahu kan kalau aku begitu mencintai manisan," ucap Luhan senang sembari memeluk cokelat dan permennya dengan erat, seakan tak rela untuk melepasnya.

" Tapi mereka tidak abadi Hannie, kau tahu kan kalau cokelat dan permen itu adalah makanan, dan mereka pasti habis. Jadi tak mungkin kau menikahinya," tutur Sehun lembut, di balas tatapan sendu dari Luhan yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya kecewa. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung terkekeh pelan, di rangkulnya pundak Luhan. Saat Luhan berniat untuk melepas rangkulan Sehun, Sehun pun berbicara kembali.

" Hannie, jangan marah ne?" Luhan mengangguk, Sehun pun langsung menepuk kepala Luhan lembut. " Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, udara di luar sudah semakin dingin," dan mereka pun berjalan cepat menuju apartemen Sehun yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari taman yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

- Apartemen Sehun -

Ini sudah keberapa kalinya Luhan berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun, dan tak ada hal baru yang menarik perhatiannya kecuali sebuah box kecil yang kini tersimpan dengan baik di atas meja makan. Luhan pun mendekati box kecil itu perlahan -mengingat Sehun sedang berada di kamar mandi. Tangannya membuka box itu dengan cekatan dan melihat ada sekotak cake cokelat yang begitu menggiurkan. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memakannya, dan sepintas sebuah pertanyaan timbul di benaknya.

' Sejak kapan Sehunnie suka makanan manis?' pikir Luhan.

Tiba - tiba terdengar suara yang mengagetkannya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan di benaknya.

" Itu untukmu," ucap Sehun seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya.

" Sehun pakai bajumu!" pekik Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Walaupun Luhan pernah melihat Sehun topless, namun tetap saja dia malu untuk menatap Sehun dalam keadaan seperti itu.

" Tidak, sebelum kau memakan cake cokelat itu sampai habis," ucap Sehun. Luhan meloncat girang seraya mengambil cake cokelat itu ke tangannya.

" Itu mudah saja bagiku Hun," Lalu Luhan mulai memakan cake cokelat tersebut dengan penuh rasa senang.

" Mungkin itu akan menjadi cake cokelat terakhir yang pernah kau makan," gumam Sehun lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Merasa bahwa Sehun mengatakan sesuatu membuat Luhan menatap Sehun, dengan cake yang masih tak terlepas dari pegangannya.

" Sehunnie mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan sambil menjilat - jilati jarinya yang terkena selai cokelat.

" Tidak, aku tak mengatakan apapun," balas Sehun di jawab anggukan dan gumaman pelan dari Luhan. Terlihat satu potong kecil cake cokelat tersisa di tangan Luhan, ia pun langsung memakannya dengan rasa puas. Lalu Luhan pun menatap ke arah Sehun.

" Aku sudah selesai. Lebih baik sekarang Sehunnie segera memakai baju, dan setelah itu kita akan meminum teh bersama," ujar Luhan, namun Sehun tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan memakai baju. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap Luhan membuat Luhan merasa risih akan tatapannya. Sehun berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan membuat Luhan makin risih.

" Sehunnie, ada apa? Mengapa tidak segera memakai baju?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun tersenyum dan ia mulai menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

" Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu," jawab Sehun membuat Luhan memikirkan segala perkataan yang kemungkinan akan di ucapkan oleh Sehun. Dan itu membuat dirinya merasa gugup, ia takut jika ternyata dirinya mempunyai salah terhadap Sehun. Dan ia harus siap menerima segala ucapan yang akan Sehun lontarkan kepadanya.

" Ada apa Lu? Kenapa wajahmu begitu tertekan?" tanya Sehun khawatir melihat Yeojanya yang seakan bersiap untuk di bentak olehnya.

" Anni.. Hanya saja aku takut jika aku mempunyai salah pada Sehunnie," jawab Luhan dengan nada sedih. Sehun mengernyit heran, lalu ia terkekeh pelan.

" Kau tidak salah apa - apa Hannie~" Luhan tertegun sesaat, Sehun pun langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku memiliki sesuatu yang manis, bahkan lebih manis daripada cokelat dan permen - permenmu," mata Luhan langsung berbinar mendengar ucapan Sehun yang membuatnya sangat penasaran.

" Benarkah Sehunnie? Apa itu? Akankah kau memberikannya padaku? " tanya Luhan penuh harap, Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar suara Luhan yang langsung ceria.

" Tentu saja aku akan memberikannya padamu, tapi setelah aku menyingkirkan sesuatu dari wajahmu," dalam sekejap wajah Sehun dan Luhan hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa senti. Dengan cekatan lidah Sehun menjilat lembut ujung bibir Luhan, yang terdapat sebuah potongan kecil cake yang tak termakan oleh Luhan. Luhan terdiam sesaat, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukan Sehun padanya.

" Sehunnie, sekarang mana makanan yang tadi kau janjikan?" pinta Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan seraya berbisik pelan.

' Aku akan memberikannya langsung pada saat ini juga' dan pada saat itu juga Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan lembut penuh perasaan, matanya pun ikut terpejam menikmati ciuman mereka.

Luhan terdiam, ia tak mengerti apa maksud Sehun. Di saat Luhan masih memikirkan apa maksud ucapan Sehun, bibir tipis Sehun sudah mulai mengulum bibir Luhan lembut dan perlahan, menikmati bibir pink Luhan yang masih diam tak menanggapi ciumannya.

' Bahkan bibirnya semanis cokelat dan permen,' gumam Sehun dalam hati. Sehun tetap berusaha mengulum bibir Luhan, hingga akhirnya Luhan membalas perlakuan Sehun sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun padanya seraya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun. Sehun pun melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Luhan, mengeliminasi jarak di antara Luhan turut ikut mengulum bibir Sehun pelan, ia pun menutup matanya menikmati ciuman mereka.

Lidah Sehun langsung bergerak menuju mulut Luhan, mendorongnya meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam Goa hangat milik Luhan. Luhan pun mempersilahkan lidah Sehun untuk menjelajahi tiap inci rongga mulutnya. Bahkan mereka kini melakukan perang lidah yang di menangkan oleh Sehun tentunya. Decakan saliva terdengar jelas di telinga mereka, bahkan saliva mereka yang telah bercampur mengalir turun dari ujung bibir Luhan.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, Luhan langsung menepuk dada Sehun yang tak tertutup benang apapun, meminta untuk melepaskan tautan mereka. Sehun pun mengerti dan segera melepaskan tautan mereka. Mereka langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak - banyaknya, mengingat tadi mereka berciuman cukup lama dan membuat oksigen di dalam tubuh mereka berkurang banyak.

Setelah sedikit tenang, mereka langsung bertatapan satu sama lain. Tangan Sehun terangkat menuju wajah Luhan, lalu mengusap saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan menuju leher Luhan dengan jemarinya. Sehun tersenyum lembut sembari menatap mata rusa Luhan, Luhan melakukan hal yang sama.

" Kau mengerti apa maksudku?" tanya Sehun lembut, jemari nya mengelus perlahan rambut Luhan.

" Ne Sehunnie, " jawab Luhan senang. Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia tak menyangka Luhan mampu melakukan french kiss itu cukup lama.

" Jadi, bagaimana? Manis bukan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan mengangguk antusias.

" Manis sekali Sehunnie, bahkan aku ingin mencobanya lagi. Sepertinya itu akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru untukku. Lagipula aku tak perlu mahal - mahal untuk membelinya," seru Luhan riang dan terlewat polos. Lihat saja kini Sehun sudah menyeringai kecil menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak curiga dengan apa yang di pikirkan Sehun sekarang. Ia terlalu senang, sampai - sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah menyeringai mesum padanya.

" Hannie~" panggil Sehun menyerupai bisikan.

" Ne Sehunnie?" balas Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. Sehun semakin memperlebar seringaiannya dan kini wajahnya langsung mendekati telinga bagian kiri Luhan.

" Aku masih punya sesuatu yang sama nikmatnya seperti yang tadi kita lakukan," bisik Sehun seduktif, nafas hangatnya yang berbenturan dengan kulit Luhan, membuat Luhan bergidik geli.

" A.. Apa itu Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan sambil berusaha menahan rasa gelinya karena ulah Sehun yang terus meniup - niupkan nafasnya ke telinga dan leher Luhan.

" Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku bisa memberikannya langsung padamu, pada saat ini juga, " jawab Sehun dengan suara berat dan seraknya, membuat Luhan bergidik lagi, namun ia berusaha melancarkan suaranya.

" Asalkan itu menyenangkan, ku pikir itu tidak masalah," jawab Luhan tanpa tahu bahwa kini Sehun tengah menyeringai lebar.

Tanpa babibu lagi Sehun langsung mencium Luhan kembali, Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terus melakukan french kiss mereka, hingga akhirnya Luhan menepuk dada Sehun lagi. Namun Sehun bukannya menarik bibirnya dari Luhan, melainkan turun menuju leher Luhan membuat Luhan menggeliat pelan. Luhan mendesah setiap Sehun melakukan kegiatan gigit-jilat-cium nya di daerah tengkuk Luhan yang merupakan daerah sensitifnya.

Sehun pun langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style sambil memberikan ciumannya di bibir Luhan. Luhan pun langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun seraya ikut mencium Sehun.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sehun langsung membaringkan Luhan perlahan di kasurnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Setelah di rasa cukup, Sehun langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Seringaian lebar kini menghiasi wajahnya, ia menatap Luhan penuh nafsu, dan kalimat terakhirnya merupakan awal dari semuanya.

" Jangan protes ya Hannie~"

Lalu

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Hahaha maafin author karena cerita ini end begitu saja xD author ga bisa bikin nc soalnya, tapi kalo baca sih seneng xD #PLAK**

**Ini udah lama ff nya, sekitar bulan April deh :D terus author pengen share, dan alhasil setelah di edit - edit hasilnya jadi gini xD maafin ya kalo jelek banget. Author ga jago bikin beginian ahahaha xD**

**Yaudah deh, semoga seneng ya sama one shoot Hunhan ini :3**

**Review bagi yang berkenan :D**

**Thanks ;D**


End file.
